Conventionally, there has been a packet capture system with which data communicated between a client and an observation target system accessed by the client is captured and stored in a storage device, and at the time of failure investigation or data analysis, the data is acquired from the storage device in accordance with a demand.
As an example of a data acquisition technique, there is a technique of contriving data storage into a single storage medium with a redundant storage mechanism to perform execution order scheduling of access commands with the single storage medium so as to shorten access times.
There is a technique of automatically setting a data acquisition cycle for a data acquisition device to periodically acquire data from each terminal device, without human determination.
There is a technique of acquiring an estimated seek time for a data access operation in a waiting state for the purpose of scheduling data access operations. As related arts, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-169475, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2014/050040, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-152468 are disclosed.
In a packet capture system, when a plurality of acquisition methods of data stored in a storage device are present, it is thought that an efficient method is selected by trying each of the plurality of data acquisition methods. However, in this case, each time the contents of the data or the operation conditions of the data acquisition are changed, all the data acquisition methods have to be tried, thereby causing a problem in that the load of the processing for determining the data acquisition method is increased. In view of the above-described matters, it is desirable to be able to easily determine the data acquisition method in accordance with changes in the contents and the operation conditions of the data.